Limpieza
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Benji podria ser el mejor guardameta de todo japon, hasta iclusibe del mundo, pero hay siertas virtudes que el joven guardameta no podia hacer y una de ellas era… ¿Limpiar? al verse atrapado en este "problema" Benji decide pedir ayuda a ciertos integrantes de la seleción Alemana de futbol sin antes pensar que eso solo le traeria mas problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! aquí yo de vuelta con mi segundo fic de C****a****pitan ****Tsubasa ^^**

**Jajajaja bueno este Fic se me ocurrí un sábado por la mañana cuando mi hermana me mando a limpiar mi habitación, en lo que yo puse una cara más o menos así: O.O y grite: QUUEE? YO NO SÉ LIMPIAR! Si lo sé, se lo que están pensando, se estarán preguntando como es que una tonta como yo no sabe hacer algo tan sencillo como limpiar su propia habitación? bueno pues déjenme decirles que para mí eso es una tarea titánica(?) ya que soy muy floja en hacer los quehaceres de la casa –sobre todo si se****trata de mi habitación– aunque para otras cosas no lo soy, como por ejemplo… ¡Los fics! jajajaja ahí los cosas de la vida :D**

**Descripción: Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen, es por eso que estoy hacían una colecta para comprar la empresa XD pero mientras no tenga el dinero los personajes de Capitan Tsubasa o me pertenecen T-T ¡Buuuuuaaaa!**

**Bueno espero les guste tanto como a mí al escribirlo y… ¡A Leer!**

Limpieza

Ya era de mañana por la bella ciudad de Hamburgo, por la vereda se podía apreciar con la mirada a ciertos jóvenes caminando a paso apresurado, salgo uno de cabellos rubios que ni preocupado estaba por llegar a su destino.

Müller: ¡Mier** niño, es que no puedes mover las put** piernas! – Reclamo molesto Müller, mirando por sobre su hombro a cierto rubio que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Karl: Ya te dije que no las 45 veces y… ¡No me digas niño! –Dijo molesto mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Müller: Oh! Perdona no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos NIÑO! –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona remarcando la última palabra en su habla.

Karl: ¡Mira que te voy a partir la~ -Amenazaba mientras empezaba a señalarlo pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por una voz.

Schuster: ¡Muchacho por favor ya dejen de pelear! no ven que estamos llegando tarde a lo de Benji –Les recordó el siempre atento de Schuster.

Müller: Oh mira fíjate que no me di cuenta –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Schuster: Tu y sarcasmo… -Dijo en forma de reprimenda

Karl: Oye Schuster que hay si llegamos tarde. –Pregunto sin ninguna pisca de preocupación en el rostro.

Schuster: Que si no nos apuramos Benji se enfadara –Dijo con miedo.

Karl: Y que si se enoja, además no crees que sería divertido ver la expresión que pondrá Benji cuando sepa que llegamos tarde –Le comento con una sonrisa burlona.

Schuster: ¡No y~ -No pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpió por un sonido que provenía de Karl.

Karl: Oh! es mi celular! –Dijo y lo saco de su bolsillo para contestar – Si quien habl~ -Pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de la otra línea.

Benji: _¡Maldito hij* de put*! ¡Donde mier** están!_ –Se escuchó a un Benji muy furioso desde la otra línea.

Karl: Oh Benji eres tú! juntamente estábamos hablado de ti en este momento.

Benji: _¡Eso no me importa, donde mier** están! ¡Ya deberían de haber llegado! _–Pregunto a los gritos.

Karl: Oye son muchas preguntas a la ves –Reclamo– ¿Por qué no mejor te tranquilizas?

Benji: _¡Como mier** quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Si les dije que tenían que estar en mi departamento a las 8:00 Y YA SON 8:45! _–Grito tan fuerte desde la otra línea, tanto que hizo que Karl alejara el celular de su oído.

Karl: Oye no me grites! yo que culpa tengo de que él tiempo se adelante solo? –Se excusó.

Benji: _NO SEAS IDIOTA!_ –Grito –_TRAGAN SUS PERESOS TRASERO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE_ _O JURO QUE…_

Karl: Si, si, si lo que sea… –Dijo sin inmutarse ante el enojo de su amigo.

Benji: _HABLO EN SERIO SCHNEIDER! SI NO APERESEN EN MENOS DE MEDIA HORA TE_ _PATIARE EL TRASERO!_ –Amenazó

Karl: Ya, ya, no te alteres, en menos de media hora estaremos allí –Hablo con calma.

Benji: _Eso espero, Kal__tz que no es como ustedes llego antes aquí_ –Comento.

Karl: ¿¡QUE COMO KALTZ LLEGO ANTES!? – Grito tan fuerte que hizo que Müller y Schuster que se encontraban a su lado se sobre exaltaran.

Benji: _Lo que oíste, muy bien ya tengo que colgar…_ -Anuncio.

Karl: ¡No aguarda un momento! –Grito desesperado.

Kaltz: _Benji donde te pongo esto!?_ –Se escuchó que hablo de repente Kaltz en una exclamación aguda.

Karl: ¿¡QUE TE PONGA QUE!?

Benji: _¡Ya deja de gritar! O es que acaso quieres dejarme sordo?_

Karl: ¿¡BENJI QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON KALTZ!?

Benji: _Que te importar, ya tengo que colgar._

Karl: ¡NO ESPERA~! –Grito pero ya era demasiado tarde Benji ya había colgado y lo único que se pudo escuchar de la otra línea fue, el sonido anunciando que la llamada había sido finalizado. –Mier** -Maldijo guardado su celular en su bolsillo.

Müller: ¿Que te dijo niño? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

Schuster: ¿E-está molesto…? –Pregunto temeroso.

Karl: No es momento para preguntar ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! ¡Benji está en peligro! –Grito y sin previo aviso tomo a ambos jóvenes -los cuales se sobresaltaron- de las manos y se echó a correr acial el departamento de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en otra lugar…

Kaltz: ¿Benji donde pongo esto? –Pregunto mientras se asomaba desde la puerta de la sala con unos platos de porcelana en las manos.

Benji: Ah eso, mira ponlos allí –Dijo mientras señalaba la lacena.

Kaltz: Esta bien –Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia allí –Oye… ¿Y los demás? –Pregunto mientras empastaba a acomodar los trastos.

Benji: Eh… bueno se podría decir que… ya están por llegar?

Kaltz: ¿Eso fue una afirmación o una pregunta?

Benji: Tómalo como quieras –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se cruzaba de brazos.

Kaltz: Oye aprovechando que estoy aquí te quería hacer una pregunta ¿Puedo?

Benji: Claro…

Kaltz:…

Benji:…

Kaltz:…

Benji: Oye y la pregunta…?

Kaltz: Ya te la hice.

Benji: ¿Cuando?

Kaltz: Hace un momento –Respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras se daba la vuelta.

Benji: Eres un Baka(1)

Kaltz: ¡Oye no me digas así! –Grito de repente –Además no estoy tan gordo como una vaca o si ¿? –Dijo mientras mostraba su torso con mucho orgullo.

Benji: Pero yo no estaba hablando de que eres gordo como una vaca yo… ahí sabes que mejor déjalo –Dijo restándole importancia al asunto – "Total con el cerebro de mandril que tienes, no creo que llegues a entender ni media palabra lo que verdaderamente significa Baka, además de que eres uno jajaja…" –Se burló internamente Benji mientras le aparecía una sonrisita en el rostro.

Kaltz: Oye por qué sonríes?

Benji: Eh… no por nada es solo que me estaba acordando de una estupidez de hizo Schneider hace días –Mintió

Kaltz: Hablando de Schneider que ahí con él, como anda su relación… bien ¿?… -Pregunto con burla mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual de la sala de su amigo.

Benji: ¿¡PERO QUE MIER** ESTAS DICIENDO!? –Grito con un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kaltz: Sabe a lo que me refiero –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Y dime como la pasas en la cama ¿? –Pregunto sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza.

Benji: ¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES! –Grito rojo pero esta vez por la ira – ¡ERES UN ENFERMO! ¡TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA! –Amenazo y fue acercar peligrosamente a Kaltz, con los puños cerrados.

Kaltz: ¡No aguarda Benji, era solo una broma! –Dijo desesperado mientras empezaba a mover sus manos de un lado al otro.

Mientras con los demás…

Karl: ¡Aun lado! ¡Quítense de mi camino! –Grito un Karl desesperado, corriendo por las calles de la ciudad teniendo aun en mano a Müller y a Schuster que trataban de zafarse sin éxito.

Schuster: ¡Me duelen las piernas Karl! –Grito de dolor.

Müller: ¡Suéltame niño que no ves que me estas despeinando! –Exclamo con enojo, pero el rubio asía caso omiso ante su petición.

Karl: ¡Solo faltan dos cuadras más, resistan! ¡RESISTAN! –Grito como un loco mientras visualizaba a lo lejos el edificio en donde su amigo se hospedaba en Alemania –¡Allí esta! –Anuncio. – ¡Solo un poco más! –Termino gritando cuando ye estuvieron enfrente del edificio.

Müller y Schuster: ¡Al fin son sueltas niño/Karl! –Reclamaron ambos jóvenes de diferentes formas, tirados en el piso.

Karl: ¡Andando no hay tiempo que perder! –Dijo y entro corriendo al edificio.

Schuster: ¡Ah…! ¡Espérame Karl! –Grito Schuster para luego seguir al rubio –como pudo- a donde se había ido, mientras Müller seguía en el piso maldiciendo como nunca en su vida.

Müller: ¡Maldito hijo de ****, por qué no te vas a la **** que te *****, **** tu ***** maldito niño rubio, homosexual de *******! –Maldijo a todo pulmón sin importarle siquiera que todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle ahora lo miraran con asombro y otras con miedo.

Fue entonces que Müller se percató de que lo miraran como si de un "espectáculo" se tratase así que con todo el enojo del mundo grito:

Müller: ¡PERO QUE MIER** MIRAN, POR QUE NO MEJOR SE MIRAN EL CU**, PU*** DE MIER*** BASTAR– Grito pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por un grito de un hombre que llevaba en sus manos un fajo de billetes de lotería.

Vendedor: ¡Aprovechen esta gran oferta que les estoy dando señoras y señores! –Grito el vendedor pasando en frente a Müller, el cual aún permanecía en el piso con una expresión de curiosidad. –¡Llévense estos billetes de lotería a un precio excelente, ¿que está esperando? hágase rico con los billetes marca patito, su salvación económica! –Termino gritando mientras seguía su andar por la calles.

Müller: "Esta es mi oportunidad de convertirme en un multimillonario y que la chicas me amen" –Pensó Müller con estrellas en los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al vendedor.

Mientras con Karl y Schuster…

Karl: Al… fin… llegamos…! –Anuncio el rubio con la respiración entre cortada y mirando la puerta enfrente suyo.

Schuster: Tienes… mucho… aguante… Karl… te admiro… -Hablo con dificultad Schuster desde atrás de Karl.

Karl: Si lo que sea, Ahora veamos qué es lo que han estado haciendo… –Dijo mientras empezaba a acercar su mano al picaporte pero de repente…

–¡NO YA BASTA, DEJAME EN PAZ! –Se escuchó un tremendo grito de dolor desde adentro de la habitación.

Schuster: ¡Karl ese es Kaltz! –Dijo Schuster con preocupación.

Karl: Que..? –Dijo confundido. –Que no era Benji el que estaba en peligro? –Siguió diciendo confundido.

Schuster: Pero de que estás hablando Karl? –Pregunto confundido ya que él no entendía nada.

Karl: Ehhh… -Dijo el rubio con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –E-esto y-yo no estaba h-hablando de n-nada… -Dijo con dificultad mientras escondía su rostro con ambas manos.

Schuster: ? ¬¬

Karl: No me mires así Schuster! ò/ó –Dijo el rubio abochornado, pero de repente se escuchó otro grito de dolor de Kaltz.

Kaltz: ¡AAAAAAYYYYYYUUUUUUDDDDDDEEEEEENNNNNNMMMMMMEEEEEEE!

Schuster: Kaltz amigo no vayas a la luz! –Grito con dramatismo.

Karl: Aun lado Schuster! –Grito el rubio con lo que Schuster se apartó y Karl dio una tremenda patada a la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos jóvenes entraron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia donde provenían los gritos de dolor y suplica de Kaltz.

Karl y Schuster: ¡¿Benji, Kaltz se encuentran bien?! –Preguntaron a los grito entrado hacia la sala de estar, pero así como entraron se quedaron perplejos en sus sitios, viendo con una gotita en la cabeza, como Benji le aplicaba una llave al brazo derecho de Kaltz, el cual suplicaba de dolor.

Kaltz: ¡NO POR FAVOR YA DEJAME! –Suplico mientras que con su otra mano libre golpeaba el piso.

Benji: ¡Anda atrévete a repetir lo que dijiste, a ver si tienes pelotas! –Dijo haciendo más presión en el brazo de su amigo.

Kaltz: ¡NOOOOOOO! –Negó frenéticamente.

Schuster: Ehhh… chicos –Empezó a hablar Schuster – ¿Se encuentran bien?

Kaltz: ¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA! ¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO!

Karl: ¡Jajajajajaja! –Se carcajeo con ganas el rubio, al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo sufrir de lo lindo.

Kaltz: ¡TU DE QUE TE RIES, TRAIDOR! –Grito con ira contenida al rubio, refiriéndose a él con la mirada.

Karl: ¡A quien llamas traidor, simio sin cerebro! – Grito molesto el galán - ¡Te voy a romper la cara! –Amenazo y se acercó a él y a Benji con clara intensión de golpear al primero.

Kaltz: ¡Ven aquí te espero!

Schuster: ¡Ahí no, por favor ya dejen de pelear! –Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos – donde mierda estás ¡MÜLLERRRR AYDAME! –Grito mientras pegaba el grito en el cielo.

Continuara…

**Espero les haya gustado, esta es solo la introducción de la historia ;) todavía falta lo bueno y la verdadera razón de por qué le puse este nombre a la historia ^^ bueno espero dejen sus reviews es totalmente gratis, puedes ponerme los reviews que quieras ;D ne~ mentira ja****j****aja XD**

**¡Besos y cuídense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Feliz año nuevo atrasado XD jajaja Volvi ^^ y con la continuación de esta historia, me costo mucho hacerla U.U tanto así que hasta mis manos sufrieron fracturas jajaja XD digo "hasta" por que no fue lo unico que me fracture ^^°**

**Bueno dejando todo eso a un lado :D queria decirles que me disculpenme si tuvieron que esperar… es que tuve algunos problemas familiares U.U pero pronto estaran resueltos ^^° jejeje demaciada información U.U… XD como compensación de mi tradansa aquí les dejo la conti del fic espero les guste :D**

**Descripción: Los personajes de Capitan Tusbasa no pertenecen, pero Benji si… ne~ mentira, solo es mi esclavo sexual jajaja XD**

**Sin más que decir la contiuación…**

Limpieza

Capitulo 2: Ayudenme!

Müller: ¡Achu! –Estornudo - Mierda! por que estare estornudando, que yo recuerde no me habia agarado nunguna gripe – Se pregunto confundido, mientras caminaba por la vereda, sosteniendo con ambas manos los billetes de loteria que habia compra –Bah! no debe de ser nada malo, mejor me apuro a llegar a lo de Benji… - Se dijo para si, mientras entraba al edificio al que habia llegado hace unos instates.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos en los que Müller habia llegado a estar en frente de la puerta de la "casa" de Benji encontrando a esta abierta de par en par.

Müller: Hola…! –Grito mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. –¡Pero que demonios pasa aquí! –Grito con asombro al ver como Karl y Benji trataban de golpeaban a Kaltz con un silla, el cual era defendido por Schuster que se puso en medio para que no lo golpiaran.

Schuster: Ya era hora de que llegaras, donde estabas ¿? –Interogo mientras en un rapido movimiento les quitaba la silla a Karl y Benji.

Karl y Benji: Oye! –Replicaron.

Schuster: Suficiente. –Les ordeno y estos se que daron callados. –Y bien… ¿? –Dijo mirando a Müller sin paciencia.

Müller: Me perdi en la pacheria de Don ñato… –Se excuso.

Schuter: ¬¬" si seras…

Karl: ¡Muy bien ya basta! – Grito esta vez el rubio haciendo callar todos –Por que no mejor vamos al grano… Benji dinos por favor para que nos mandaste a llamar -Pregunto mirando al guardameta.

Benji: Eh… b-bueno… v-veran –Empezo a tartamudiar mientras miraba al piso.

Kaltz: Esto si quiero verlo –Dijo con malicia mientras sacaba una bolsa de palomitas de quien sabe donde, a la vez que las masticaba riduosamente y mirando con mucha atencion Benji.

Benji: Callate! –Le ordeno – Como iba diciendo… - Empezo a decir mientras se aclaraba la garganta –Necesito su ayuda… –Completo mirando a los cuatro jovenes con un senblante serio.

Karl: Oh, oh! va caer graniso –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona –No puedo creer lo que mis oidos estan oyendo, Benji Prais pidiendo ayuda ¡ja! quien lo diria… -Sigió con la broma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Benji: Callate es un problema muy serio! –Le renpendio.

Karl: Oh vamos Benji que puede ser más problemático…

Kaltz: Espera a que te lo diga… -Dijo Kaltz que aun segia comiendo sus palomitas, ante esto Benji le lanzo un miarada asesina.

Schuster: Benji dinos en que es en lo que necesitas nuestra ayuda… -Pregunto para que no comenzara otra pleito.

Benji: Eh… p-pues… v-veran… esto… yo… no quieren una tazita de café –Pregunto nervioso.

Müller: ¡QUE TAZITA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS, YA DINOS TU PUT* PROBLEMA! –Grito arto de oir las estupideces del guardameta

Benji: No me grites, que estaba aputo de hacerlo! –Replico

Müller: Si claro y yo soy Brad Pitt…

Benji: Ya quizieras… -Contra atco.

Müller: ¡QUE DIJISTE! –Grito furioso.

Karl: ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –Interumpio en un grito el rubio mientras se posaba en frente de Benji –Benji quieres dejar de deviar el tema y decirnos de una vendita vez en que necesita nuestra ayuda…

Benji: Es que no puedo… -Murmuro entre dientes, mirando hacia su costado.

Karl: Como que no puedes. –Pregunto extrañado al ver a su rival más idiota que de costumbre.

Benji: …

Schuster: Benji anda no hay problema, puedes decirnoslo –Lo ánimo.

Benji: No. –Nego con la cabeza –Si lo hago estoy completamente seguro de que se burlaran de mi… -Dijo con miedo.

Karl: Benji mirame –Pidio para que el otro le presta atención, el guardameta levanto su mirada con un poco indeciso pero al final lo hizo, encontrandoce a Karl en frente, el cual lo miraba con seriedad–Te juro por mi familia y mi belleza que no nos burlaremos de ti… -Dijo tomando por los hombros.

Benji: Lo dices en serio.

Karl: Claro como el agua… –aceguro el rubio con confianza, Schuster se limito a levantarle un pulgar arríba en forma positiva, Kaltz seguia comiendo sus palomitas y Müller chasqueo la lengua con fastidio como queriendo decir: Apresurate no tengo todo el día.

Benji: Esta bien se los dire… pero prometanme que no se reiran!

Todos (Menos Kaltz): Lo prometemos.

5 minutos despues…

Todos (Menos Schuster): ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se reian a carcajadas los tres jovenes.

Benji: ¡NO SE RIAN! ¡LO PROMETIERON! ¡SCHNEIDER! –Grito mirando al nombrado.

Karl: jaja l-lo siento jajajaj no p-puedo parar jajaja…! – Reia mientras se tomaba la pansa con ambas mano –jajaj me d-duele…

Müller: ¡JAJAJA AYU- JAJAJ -DAR A JAJAJAJ LIMPIAR PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ! –Termino gritando mientras golpeaba el piso de la sala de Benji.

Kaltz: Sabia jajajaj que r-reacionarian así jajajajaj~ -Dijo mientras se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que luchaban por no salir de sus ojos.

Benji: ¡YA BASTA! –Ordeno molesto.

Todos (menos Schuster): Jajaja jajajaja!

Benji: Grrrr…! –Gruño como perro –Ya solo faltas tu... –Dijo mirando a Schuster el cual se encontraba a su lado con una expreción inexpreiban en el rostro.

Schuster: Por que tendria que reirme de algo tan estupido como eso ¿? –Pregunto fruciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

Benji: No lo se… solo crei que- -Fue interumpido.

Schuster: Que era como ellos –Completo ofendido.

Benji: Si…

Schuster: ¬¬ deverias de conoser más a las personas antes de jusgarlas no crees

Benji: Si lo que se… -Dijo sin prestarle la más minima atención –Oigan ustedes! –Grito de repente a los tres jovenes que ya habian parado de reir y ahora solo traban de normalizar sus respiraciones. –Me ayudaran si o no… -Interogo con molestia.

Karl: Da lo por hecho –Repondio este sin borar ni por un segundo su tipica sonrisa de lado.

Kaltz: Lo mismo digo. –Se limito a decir.

Müller: Jajaja aun no puedo creer que nos estes pidiendo ayuada para hacer algo tan sensillo como lo es Limpiar… –Se burlo.

Benji: no es tan sensillo como tu crees… ¬¬

Müller: Estas dramatisando…

Benji: AsÍ..! espera y veras… –Dijo mientras salia de la sala de estar para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Karl: Bueno eso nosda un poco de tiempo –Hablo mientras veia a Benji irse –Oye Müller dinos por que tardaste tanto –Pregunto miran al nombreado.

Müller: Esto responde tu pregunta… -Dijo mientras les mostraba los villetes de loteria.

Kaltz: ¡OH POR LA VIRGEN DE GUADALUPE! –Grito con sorpresa.

Karl y Schuster: Eh… -Dijieron confusos.

Kaltz: ¡COMO MIERDA HICISTE PARA CONSEGUIR LOS LEGENDARIOS VILLETES DE LOTERIA MARCA PATITO! –Pregunto exaltado.

Mülle: Oh por favor, con crees que estas hablado… soy el gran DUTER MÜLER Yo puedo conseguir lo que sea –Dijo con superioridad mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar –"Adecir verdad fue más complicado de lo que creir…" –Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Kaltz: Eres todo un genio Müller… -Dijo mientras se arodillaba delante de el y empesaba a hacer reverencias con los brazos.

Schuster: Karl de que estan hablando ¿? –Pregunto al rubio.

Karl: Cosas de idiotas –Respondio sin poder contener una sonrisa burlona.

Schuster: Jajaja eso tiene sentido… -Se burlo tambien.

Müller: ¡Benji podemos prender tu televicion! –Pregunto en un grito.

Benji: ¡Claro por que no! –Respondió desde la cocina.

Müller: ¡Gracias! –Volvio a gritar –Kaltz prende la tele –Ordeno.

Kaltz: A la orden –Respondio como todo un soldado para luego tomar el control remoto y prender el aparato.

Cuando la tele se prendio, esta estaba en un programa de televición para chico.

Todos (menos Schuster): Oh oh… -Dijieron los tres jovenes al unimisono para luego girar a ver a Schuster con miedo.

Mientras tanto con Benji…

Benji: ¡Muuujajajajaja…! –Se reía malevolamente mientras con ambas manos sostenia una hoja de papel -¡Muuujajajajajaja…! ya veras Müller ya veras… -Sigui riendoce con desquiciado.

Karl: Ejem ejem…! -Tocio para que le prestara atención.

Benji: ¡Ah! ¡que haces aquí Schneider, no deberias de estar con los demas! –Grito mientras olcultaba detrás suyo la hoja de papel que hace unos momentos sostenia.

Karl: Que es eso que ocultaste detrás de ti ¿? –Pregunto con curiosisdad.

Benji: Te importa…

Karl: La verdad… no mucho y ahora ven que necesitamos tu ayuda! –Informo mientras tomo sin previo aviso el brazo de Benji.

Benji: ¿Espera, por que, que sucedió?

Karl: ¡Es Schuster!

Benji: ¿Schuster?

Karl: Si! por favor ayudanos, ese idiota no para de cantar una orible canción que acaba de escuchar por la tele, Kaltz ya lo vio y Müller enloquecio! –Explico muy exaltado.

Benji: mmm... no lo creo deben ser idiotezes tuyas…

Karl: No me crees – Pregunto y Benji nego –Así pues oyelo y velo tu mismo –Dijo para luego hacer que Benji asomara por sobre la puerta que daba a la sala de estar y si efectivamente era como lo habia descrito Karl.

Müller estaba arodillado en el piso mientras se tapaba los oidos y gritaba cosas como: "¡Apagala, apagala!" Kaltz estaba de igual forma solo que el gritaba: "!No puedo, no puedo¡" Mientras Schuster se encontraba sentado en el piso frente a la televición cantando:

Schuster: Hora de aventura, llama a tus amigos, vamos a tierras muy lejanas, con-

Müller: ¡AHÍ YA CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –Grito pero Schuster ni caso le hacia –Grrr…! –Gruño.

Benji: ¡Muy bien ya basta! –Grito pero nadie le hizo caso por lo que tomo el contro de la televición y la apago.

Müller y Kaltz: ¡Vendita seas Benji!

Schuster: ¡Oye! estaba viendo eso! –Reclamo.

Benji: No, ya no! y saben por que… –Pregunto para todos.

Müller: Por que es más importante ver el sorteo de la loteria. –Afirmo mientras mostraba los villetes.

Kaltz: Por que es hora de comer ¿?

Karl: ¡Por que soy muy sexy! =.=

Benji: ¡No!

Schuster: Por que es… ¡Hora de Aventura –Dijo con brillo en los ojos.

Benji: ¡NO IDIOTAS! –Grito molesto –Es hora de su sufrimiento… -Diciendo esto les mostro a los cuatro jovenes la hoja de papel que había estado ocultando.

Todos: Eh…

Continuara…

**Ah mierda! al fin termine, la verdad es que me costo mucho -más de lo que creir- U,U no soy muy buena en esto y menos en la comedia bueno eso me lo tendrian que decir ustedes :D jajajaja…**

**Bueno espero les haya gusta ^^ y dejen sus "reviews" creo que se escribe así XD **

**¡Saludos desde Argentina! ;)**


End file.
